One present means of pouring molten metal is by means of a bottom pouring ladle. A ceramic valve having a stiffening metallic stopper rod actuator is positioned within the container and cooperates with the ceramic valve seat in the bottom of the container to control the discharge of molten metal therefrom. On occasion, the ceramic valve becomes frozen on its seat, or does not properly close on the valve seat, necessitating rotation of the valve head with respect to its seat. In the past, such rotation often caused the ceramic valve head to be sheared loose from the metallic stopper rod.